Aki-Joker
Aki-Joker is only a hobby artist, who likes hearing opinions of others and searching for a reason to laugh on the Phansite. Personality OOC: Mostly drawing for others, diccusing, or talking about her fav game. IC: Mostly concerned for others and their well being, but can get (through her Persona) a bit sassy and cocky in a fight. She takes requests from others to change hearts, but no requests that would harm anyone. Rather than her Shadow, who would take every chance to get her hands dirty, as long as it gave a reward. She is also someone who would never gets drunk, even if she drinks a lot and is more chill with stuff that happens. History Joined May 2nd 2017, while browsing to find the real Phansite. Since then, she's experienced the Battle of Lust and the first incidents on the Site. Also a visitor of Bluehairedemo's and RobotwaifuAigis' wedding. Didn't witness the battle of Narcissius, but joined in the first fight against Ramengod with Tatsuya and Hillock. Survived the Sexy Streamin of the 6th of June with InariPixie and Joker-Akira. Also Participated in the Sexier Streaming as well. (Huniepop Speed Run, just saying.) Fought in the P1-Grand Prix by Starwaddle against Doctor Eggman and emerged victorious. Hosted a Phansite talent show and a music contest for others. Thanks to the tons of celebrations, learning more from her friends and being together with Aincrad her Persona transformed into Chicot and since then her Illusion powers got stronger. Nowadays she is treasure hunting with the Golden pranksters, her own crew. The Velvet Room Bar Aki's Velvet Room forms in the shape of a bar, in which she mostly invites others for demon fusions, which happen in form of drinks that are mixed together, or she just invites people to throw parties for a bit. Clerval, her Velvet Room attendant, is in charge of mixing the drinks, all services the Velvet Room has to offer, and also entertainment. He is a tat overprotective of Aki and also meddles in her missions if she is in trouble. To summerize their relationship, they kinda babysit each other. Aki has to take care that his fangirling about the human world does not draw suspicion to him, and Clerval gets her out of bad situations. Clerval also follows the trend of the other attendants, being named after a Frankenstein character, Henry Clerval. His former guest was a rich girl, who was cruel to him, but still, she fought her own way and saved a lot of people. She died in the Metaverse, fated yo be forgot by the world, and since then, Clerval serves Aki. That is one of the reasons why he is so overprotective of everyone, And the reason why he talks a bit more formal than any normal person would. Azalea One of Aki's skills through her Persona, Dagonet, is specialized in fooling enemies, as well as leaving messages. Through concentration, Aki created a different version of herself, called Azalea. Compared to Aki, Azalea has white hair, a long blue dress, and red eyes. She fooled others in calling her a twin sister. Azalea actually only functions like a hologram, so she can't fight or be touched by anyone. The hand would go right through her like a ghost. Also, Aki uses her own voice for Azalea, so they can't both be seen together and talk at the same time. Aki really only her it to gain info, or to communicate. Info Favorite Female Character in Persona: Naoto Favorite Male Character in Persona: Yusuke Favorite Tracks: This Whims of Fate cover, Beneath the Mask, Rivers in the Desert and Burn my Dread Favorite Personas: Zaou-Gongen, Alice, and Masakado Favorite Games outside of Persona: Mostly Fire Emblem, and Final Fantasy Favorite Colour: Green Trivia * Name came from the idea of a female main character, Aki, and the codename Joker, firstly, but now she has changed into her own person, who tried to mimic Joker at first, until she got her own persona. * The codename Jester was given by Imtherealklib. * ls the artist of the artwork in the Gallery (All pictures have been lost to the Metaverse) * Dagonet is her main Persona, while Zaou-Gongen and Alice are her subs.d * Also known to dance a lot with her Persona, which is why she is very musical and is good at singing and dancing. * Zaou-Gongen and Alice were actually Personas from another Persona User, but Aki got them from them after they died in the Metaverse. She carries on their legacy. * Had enough of Kokichi Category:Characters Category:Users